


Fools Love

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Smut, bucky barnes smut, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: Bucky and Steve had been friends since childhood. They shared everything, but they had never shared a girl. That was until now…{“Why isn’t she your girlfriend?”“We both know I make a terrible boyfriend, and I’m not great with commitment.”}





	1. it started with a kiss

They all lived in the same apartment building. Bucky and Steve were childhood friends who moved into together right after college. She was a teacher who lived next door to them. She wasn’t ever the type of girl who dated around or anything like that. Her last boyfriend was an asshole who would break up with her to sleep around and then come crawling back to her. She had been single for the last two years, and it was probably the happiest she had been. She had lived next to the boys for the last year and over that time that had grown to have a pretty good friendship. At least once a week which normally was Friday night, they would all hang out drink lots of wine and play board games or something like that. According to Bucky they all hung out on Friday just so they could get wine drunk.

It was Thursday and Bucky and Steve had invited her over to eat Chinese take-out and watch a movie. She came over and they were all sitting on the living room couch with plates filled with Chinese food. Steve was flipping through the Netflix trying to find something for them to watch. Bucky and her were too busy laughing about something random. From the moment she had met the boys she had instantly felt extremely comfortable around them.

“So, what should we watch?” Steve asked.

“I’m cool with anything,” Bucky said shrugging his shoulders.

“Let’s just watch Friends,” she said sitting in the middle of the two boys.

“Friends it is,” Steve said clicking on a random episode.

They sat on the couch joking around and eating Chinese food until about ten when she said it was time to head home. She had to get up at six to go to work, and she joked that they both needed to get their beauty rest.

“Hey doll, just so you know I’m going out of town tomorrow,” Steve said standing with her at the door to his apartment.

“Does that mean we can’t have wine Friday?” she asked.

Bucky yelled and walked over, “hey, we’re still friends we can have wine Friday without Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Fine have wine Friday without me,” Steve stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug goodbye.

“Bucky did you want to come over to my place then tomorrow?” she asked.

“Yeah that sounds good,” he said before giving her a hug goodbye.

“Alright Steve have fun on your trip, and I’ll see you tomorrow around five Bucky,” she smiled before walking out the door.

Steve let out a sigh as he turned to look at Bucky who was smiling, and Steve just shook his head. Bucky was a huge flirt and he knew while he was gone Bucky was probably going to hit on her the whole time he was gone, and he wasn’t exactly a huge fan of that.

Bucky could tell by Steve’s face that something was going on. “Steve what’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing,” he lied.

Bucky had known him basically all his life he knew he had something on his mind, “I don’t believe you.”

“Okay I have a little crush on (y/n).”

Bucky smiled, “I can’t say I blame you she’s really pretty.” He patted him on the shoulder.

“We’re all really close and I don’t want to ruin it, but she’s such a sweet and funny girl,” he let out a light sigh.

“Yeah (y/n) one hell of a girl,” Bucky smiled.

-&-

Bucky knocked on her apartment door with a bottle of wine in his hand. He couldn’t lie for some reason he felt slightly nervous about the fact they were going to be hanging out alone. Opening the door, she had a smile on her face, and he hair was pulled up into a messy bun showing off the pretty skin on her neck. She wore a sundress and a blazer, and was barefoot.

“You look pretty,” he said as he stepped inside.

“Thank you, Bucky, so I was thinking we could order some pizza. Because nothing screams classy quite like pizza and wine,” she said with a breathy laugh.

They walked into the kitchen and she handed Bucky the wine opener and reached into the cupboard and pulled out to wine glasses. Sitting the glasses down in front of Bucky he poured them both two large glasses.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and ordered pizza for both of them. Bucky sat at the kitchen table working on drinking his glass of wine. He couldn’t help but love how easy everything seemed between them. Walking back into the kitchen had removed her blazer and was now only wearing that pretty floral sundress. She sat down a game of scrabble she had under the coffee table, that she had literally only bought for wine Fridays.

“So, we’re playing scrabble tonight?” he asked.

“Yes, were playing scrabble. It’s the only two-person game I own,” she said sitting down.

They played scrabble and ate pizza together and finished off the bottle of wine Bucky had brought. Some how or another they ended up taking shot of tequila and playing never have I ever. They both should of know tequila and never have I ever was a bad mix. She told Bucky that she was boring so this wasn’t going to get her super drunk.

She tossed back her first shot and suddenly regretted even agreeing to play this stupid game at all.

“Never have I ever gone streaking,” she said with a pointed look hoping that Bucky was going to have to drink.

He gave her smirk and took a shot. Shaking his head, he said, “never have I ever had sex with a teacher.”

With a heavy sigh she grabbed the shot glass and quickly took the hard liquid. “First of all, I need to explain, he wasn’t my teacher. It was the stupid hot English teacher at the school I work with, we dated for a little while.”

“Damn that’s scandalous, doll,” he smirked causing her to blush.

“Never have I ever had sex in my room-mate’s room,” he said hoping she got a little adventurous in college.

She shook her head letting him know she was going to be drinking to that. With a raised eyebrow she said, “never have I ever had a body shot taken off me.”

He tossed back another shot and then looked at her extremely confused, “why has no man ever been smart enough to lick alcohol off you?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “probably has something to do with the fact I’m not a small girl.”

“Fuck that you’re beautiful, and I say we change that right now,” he stood up quickly and became extremely aware of the fact that he was pretty drunk.

“Are you being serious?” she asked confused.

He nodded his head and handed her a shot glass, “drink up doll, because I’m about to lick your skin.” She blushed even more as she clinked the shot glass with the one Bucky was holding. The stood by the table staring at each other for a moment before Bucky walked away and walked over to the fridge to pull out a lime. He quickly cut it up into a few pieces and grabbed the salt bottle off the counter. She stood in front of the kitchen table like actually in shock this was happening.

“Bucky, showing off my body makes me uncomfortable,” she said reaching out and resting her hand on his chest and she swayed a little bit at the feeling of the mixture and wine and tequila that was flowing through her system.

Leaning forward he put his lips to her ear and whispered, “you’re beautiful and let me show you that.”

As shiver went down her spine as she nodded her head silently. She moved back bumping into the kitchen table. Bucky reached down and pushed her dress up over her hips and then helped her jump onto the kitchen table. She was sudden extremely happy that she worn a cute pair of cheek underwear to work today. Laying back on the table she was sat back on her elbows as Bucky pushed her dress up further.

“May I,” he asked holding the lime close to her breast.

Silently she nodded her head as he dragged the lime up her chest towards her neck, wetting the skin. He then reached over and coat it light with salt. Holding the lime up to her lips she slowly opened her mouth, holding the lime for him. He gave her one last smile before he poured the golden tequila into her belly button. She held her breath as his lips kissed her skin drinking the liquid. She felt herself becoming turned on as he dragged his tongue across her chest removing the salt. Without a word his lips brushed hers as he took the lime from her mouth. She stared at him completely breathlessly, she wasn’t sure if anything in her life had ever aroused her more then what Bucky had just done to her. Pushing her thighs together she attempted to remove some of the tension that pooling between her legs.

He pulled the lime from his own mouth and sat it down on the table as stared at her biting his bottom lip. She couldn’t even bring herself to speak, because she was pretty sure the only thing that was going to come out of her mouth would be a moan.

“Did you like that doll?” he asked smirking.

With wide eyes she silently nodded her head.

“Did you want to take one off me?” he asked knowing it was only fair.

She nodded her head again and slowly sat up. Bucky helped her off the table and removed his shirt before jumping onto her kitchen table. Turning to the kitchen she grabbed a wedge of lime and dragged it across his extremely tone stomach. She poured salt across it, and then brought the lime to Bucky’s lips and he bit down with his eyes locked on hers. Silently she poured the liquor into his belly button. She glanced at him for approval and he gave her a nod of approval. Licking the liquid from his skin she took a breath before she dragged her tongue across his abs, before her lips were brought to take the lime from his mouth. Stepping away slowly she bit the lime for a moment before sitting it on the table. Bucky sat on the edge of the table staring at her with lust filled eyes. Suddenly it became very clear that he might have made a mistake on them taking body shot, because his brain was fogged with lusted and alcohol as he stared at her.

“Was that fun?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said softly standing in front of him.

Without a word he jumped off the table and crashed his lips into hers. She was caught off guard for a moment but it didn’t take long before he lips moved against his. His hands gripped her round hips pulling her closer to him. Her hands wrapped around his neck holding on to.

His lips moved from her mouth and started kissing down her neck. She couldn’t help but moan as he nipped at her neck.

Pulling away he looked at her with lust blown eyes her lip was captured between her teeth. They stared at each other knowing that what was about to happen could change everything.

“What do you want to happen right now?” he asked with his hands still gripping her hips.

“I don’t ever do this, but I just want you,” she sighed.

“Okay baby, I will give you anything you want,” he whispered into her ears. Him calling her baby girl was enough to make her wet right there on the spot.

He turned her around so he was leaning against the table. Looking over her shoulder she watched as he dropped down to his knees and hooked his fingers into the elastic on her undies, and slowly slid them down her thighs. He quickly kicked his shoes off and reached into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and grabbed the single condom he sat it down on the kitchen table and then quickly undid his pants and pushed them down his thighs. As his pants hit the floor, he reached for the foil pack and tore it open with his teeth. He rolled the rubbed down his length. Her hands braced the table anticipating what was about to happen.

“Can we remove the dress?” he asked with his lips pressed to the back of her neck.

She nodded her head. If there wasn’t quite a bit of alcohol going through her system, she probably would have said no because she was self-conscious. He reached for the zipper that ran down her spine, he reached up and gently pushed the strapped of her dress down her shoulders and the dress fell to the ground.

“What about this?” he asked with his fingers running under the straps of her bra. Silently she nodded her head once again. He unclasped her bra and she helped push it off. She stood there completely naked as he kissed down her spine. He reached in front of her and dipped his fingers into her wet folds as he kissed the back of her neck. She couldn’t help the light moan that passed her lips as he gently stroked her sensitive nub. “Are you ready?” he asked with his lips brushing her ear.

Silently she nodded her head.

He slowly pushed inside her, she gasped as he slowly stretched her. She hadn’t had sex in about two years and she was going to have to get use to the feeling all over again. The slight pain she felt probably had to do with the fact that Bucky was quite a bit bigger than any other guy she had slept with. As he bottomed out his hands gripped her hips and she leaned forward on her elbows and moaned.

“Are you good?” he rasped knowing she probably needed a minute.

“Yeah,” she said speaking for the first time in a while.

He started his pace pretty slowly giving her time to get used to him, but as she arched her back and moaned, he picked up his pace.

Leaning back up she stood there with her hands pressed to the table moaning as he thrust into her at a quick pace. One of his hands moved from her hips and reached around to massage one of her breast. She gasped as he rolled her taunt nipple between his fingers as he continued to thrust quickly.

“Bucky,” he moaned. “I’m close.”

He leaned forward and left a trail of wet kisses up her spine, and with his lips ghosting her skin whispered, “cum for me then baby.”

Her eyes about rolled in the back of her head as the coil in her stomach grew even more taunt. “Harder,” was about the only thing she could even think to moan.

“Come on baby,” he gripped both of her hips and continued to thrust into her even harder.

She gasped as she hit her high, and she fell to her elbows as Bucky continued to pound into her. He only got a few sloppy thrust in before he released. Slumping forward he rested his body against her back as he fought to catch his breath.

“Bucky,” she paused trying to catch her breath. “I need to sit my legs feel like they’re about to give out.”

He let out a soft laugh and pulled away from her and sat down in the chair by the table. She took a deep breath and sat in the chair that she had been originally sitting in. They were both naked as the both just stared at each other trying to take in everything that had just happened.

“I’m gonna be sore tomorrow,” she said with a little laugh, knowing that she was most likely gonna be hungover and sore from the rough sex they just had.

“I’m never that rough,” he ran his fingers through his hair surprised at how rough he had gotten. “Was I too rough?” he as suddenly concerned he hurt her.

“I’m fine,” she ran her fingers across her face and looked up at Bucky who was still staring at her with a concerned look. “Bucky, believe me you weren’t too rough. I’m not the type that normally likes rough sex, but damn that was pretty hot. I’m also not the type that causally sits around naked,” she said as she reached down for her sundress that was on the floor.

“I feel like I should let you know, I didn’t have sex with you just because I’m drunk. I actually think your beautiful,” he reached out and placed his hand on her bare thigh.

“Thank you, Bucky,” she smiled. She stood up and pulled her sundress on not bothering to put her bra on. She walked over to the fridge still wobbly from the mixture of all the alcohol and the intense orgasm that Bucky had just given her. She pulled out a bottle of water and started chugging it and stared at Bucky who was still sitting at the kitchen table completely naked.

“I think this puts a whole new meaning to wine Fridays,” he said with a little laugh.

She shook her head and suddenly felt awkward about the fact the one-time Steve goes away her and Bucky had sex on her kitchen table.

“Should we blame body shots for all that?”

He nodded his head, “yeah I mean body shots gave me a reason to basically get you naked.”

“I can already feel my hangover coming,” she sighed sitting back down at the kitchen table.

“Yeah let’s never mix tequila and wine again,” he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a nice change after how rough they had just been.

“Did you want to cuddle on the couch and watch Friends?” she asked.

“Yeah maybe I should put boxers on,” he said reaching onto the floor to find his boxers.

They both got comfortable on the couch and curled up together. As they laid there for a while she finally said, “Steve missed a crazy wine Friday.”

Bucky couldn’t help the wave of guilt that washed over him. He had just slept with the girl that Steve had told him he like. He knew Steve said it was just a crush but suddenly he felt terrible, and knew that when Steve came home, he was going to have to tell his best friend about what had happened.

“Even though I can already feel the hangover coming on, I had fun Bucky,” she glanced up at him.

“Me too doll,” even though he knew he might have fucked up with Steve he couldn’t lie he was glad he spent his Friday with her.


	2. you’re driving me wild

After the events that had unfolded with Bucky and her, they hadn’t seen each other and they hadn’t been able to talk about what had happened sober. She had to go see her mother for a family birthday party and Bucky had some work stuff of his own to take care of.

Sunday rolled around and Bucky was eating lunch at the kitchen table when Steve walked in. The moment his blue eyes locked onto Steve he was suddenly filled sense of guilt for sleeping with girl Steve had crush on.

Steve sat his suit case down and walked over and sat down across from Bucky. Steve could instantly tell something was wrong by the look on his face.

“What’s up Bucky?” Steve asked curious to know what was going on.

“I’m a terrible friend,” he sighed as he sat his fork down.

Steve tilted his head slightly to the side and looked at Bucky confused on what he could possibly be talking about. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“I slept with the girl you have a crush on,” he sighed.

Steve let out a light sigh and closed his eyes processing what Bucky had just said to him, “you slept with (y/n).” It wasn’t a question by any means it was a statement. Steve wanted to be mad at him, because he had literally just told him about his crush on her, but he knew he didn’t have a right to be mad. He didn’t have claims on her or anything, he had not right to get between her and Bucky.

“Yeah, we got drunk, and it just kind of happened. We just had a fun time, and if you don’t want me to hook up with her again I won’t.”

Steve shook his head and let out a sigh, “Bucky I’m in no place to try dating or anything, so don’t let me get in the way.”

Bucky stared at Steve attempting to read his expression. He had known Steve basically all his life and normally he could normally tell what he was actually thinking by his expression, and at the moment Steve just kind of seemed indifferent on the situation.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded his head, “yeah go for it, Bucky.”

The two of them talked about Steve’s trip for a little while catching up before Bucky knew he needed to have a serious talk the girl next door. Walking next door he knocked on the door wondering if she was home. As he thought about it, he wondered if maybe he should have texted and asked if she was free. As he reached into his pocked to text her, he looked up at sound of the door opening.

“Hey Bucky, what’s up?” she asked leaning against the door frame.

He couldn’t help but let his blue eye travel up and down her curvy body. She was once again barefoot and wearing a cream-colored sundress that hit about an inch above her knees.

“Do you have time to talked?” he asked knowing that they had to talk about had happen between them.

She nodded and stepped inside signaling for him to come inside. They walked over an sat down on her couch that was in front of a large window. Bucky sat next to her and stared at her for a moment wondering how they should even start this conversation.

“So…” he said awkwardly. “Friday was kind of wild…”

Her stomach dropped wondering if Bucky maybe regretted what had unfolded between them. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was suddenly a mistake. She was never someone who just causally had sex with someone. She had always waited, to be in a relationship with someone before having sex with them.

“Bucky we can forget it happened if you want,” she said awkwardly.

His eyes went wide and he shook his head, “um, doll I don’t want to forget that happened.”

She had a confused look on her face as she stared at him, “wait what did you want to talk about then?”

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly wondering how he could possibly ask this next question without offending her. “I was wondering if you wanted to like hook up more often?”

She couldn’t help but smile a little as she thought about the idea of her and Bucky having sex more often. “What exactly do you mean by that?” she asked curious to what he meant.

“Like we could sleep together more often. I know were both really busy, and you’ve mentioned that relationships aren’t really convenient for you right now, and I’m not exactly good at the whole relationship thing. But I personally think we have a good connection, and the sex was fun even with us both being drunk.”

She reached over and placed her hand on his thigh and asked, “so you want to be friends with benefits?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I mean I guess yeah. Like we can hang out and have sex and stuff.” He couldn’t lie he had never once in his life had a friend’s with benefits relationship, but for some reason his mind was telling him that it was a good idea to with her.

“I mean, I haven’t had sex in like two years before Friday. It would probably be nice to have a way to relieve sexual tension and relax, also you’re nice to look at,” she said causing Bucky to let out a laugh.

He leaned back on to the couch more getting comfortable, “so do we have rules?”

She hadn’t even thought about the fact that they might need to lay down some rules. She stared at him for a moment before saying, “as long as we’re doing this, I would like it if you didn’t sleep with anyone just out of respect for me.”

He nodded his head. He hadn’t even thought about sleeping with anyone else while they were doing this.

“Anything else?” he asked.

She nodded her head, “yeah I’m on birth control but I still want to use a condom every time. The last thing we need is for you to knock me up.”

He nodded his head knowing that was a smart decision. They didn’t need the possibly of them accidently bringing a kid into the picture.

“Oh, and just so you know I’m clean I got tested last month, and I haven’t slept with anyone since them.”

“I’m clean too.”

She smiled and stuck her hand out and he reached forward and shook her hand. He tugged on her arm and pulled her forward so fell towards him. He placed his hand on each side of her face and brought his lips to hers slowly. The kiss was slow and passionate, she placed her hands on his chest firmly as their lips moved together. Pulling away from her slowly he tugged on her bottom lip and she let out a soft moan.

Their eyes were locked on each other for a long moment, before she stood up and took his hand on hers and stood up. She led him down the hall way to her room. The second they were in her room he stood behind her and dragged the zipper on the back of her dress slowly. The cream-colored dress was in a pool at her feet. Without a second a thought his fingers unclipped her bar and it fell to the floor landing in the cream-colored pool. Turning around she faced him bare chested and reached for the bottom of his shirt signaling for him to take his shirt off. He rid himself of his shirt and then kicked off his shoes. She reached for his belt and quickly removed that and then unbutton his pants. He pushed his pants off as she slid her panties down her thighs, and walked oved to lay on her queen-sized bed. He rid himself of his boxers and socks, and followed her to the bed.

“I wanted to taste you doll,” he said breaking the silence that had formed between them.

Silently she spread her legs as she laid back on the bed with her knees in the air. She watched with hungry eyes as he crawled onto the bed. He started placing kisses on her knees and then worked his way to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He placed a wet kiss on the top of her mount before dragging his tongue up her slit slowly. The moment his tongue lapped at her bundle of nerves she instantly let out a moan at the sensation. He rubbed index finger up and down her entrance, as he gently licked her sensitive clit. As his fingers slowly started pumping in and out of her, she tangled her fingers in his hair as she moaned. It didn’t take much for before she hit her high and her inner walls were clenching his fingers.

Pulling away from her he licked his fingers and smirked as she her chest was heaving as she came from her high.

“Doll, where do you keep your condoms?” he asked as he reached down and slowly pumped his hard length. The sight of her still coming down from the orgasm he gave her was turning him on even more.

“Top draw of the night stand,” she panted closing her eyes.

He walked over and grabbed the box of condom that she had in the top draw and sat them on top of the night stand and grab a foil packet and tore it open with his teeth, and slid the rubber down his length. Crawling back on to the bed he slowly spread her legs again. He hovered over her and pressed his lips to hers for heated kiss as he slowly slid into her. She gasped as he bottomed out and reached up to hold onto his back. Her back arched off the bed as he slowly thrust into her.

“I’m going to be gentler this time, and take care of you,” he said with his lips ghosting the skin of her neck. “I got you doll,” he rolled his hips into hers over and over again at a deliciously slow pace.

She lifted her hips to try and match his thrust as his lips moved across her skin, kissing wherever he possible could. His lips moved down to her breast and he sucked gently on taunt nipples.

With every thrust she could help but let out breathless gasp. He fingers crawled at his back wanting him closer. He placed open mouth kisses where ever his lips could touch. The sounds she was making was driving him wild.

“Bucky I’m close,” she whined.

“Doll come for me,” he moved his lips up to her ear and whispered. “Just let go baby,” his breath alone against her ear sent her over the edge. Her walls pulled on his length, and Bucky got a few more thrust in before he hit his high.

He came moaning her name and clasped on top of her moment. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss before he rolled off of her.

They laid there silently as the both rode out their highs before Bucky leaned over and pulled her curvy body against his to cuddle.

“I could get use to this,” she sighed.

-&-

It was the first Wine Friday since Bucky and her had started sleeping together and Steve couldn’t lie, he wasn’t exactly excited to be hanging out as a group. He kind of hated the fact that he knew they were having sex. The had ordered Thai food from a place from up the street and they were all sitting at the kitchen table discussing their work weeks. The two of them weren’t acting like they were a couple or anything so Steve was pretty happy about that. He also was happy about the fact they hadn’t had sex in Bucky’s room yet. Whenever they would hook up Bucky would go over to her place.

They were finishing up their bottle of wine when they started to scrabble together. Steve was happy that everything between the group hadn’t seemed to change at all. Bucky and her never talked about was what going on between them, and Steve didn’t ask any questions.

As it was getting pretty late Steve told them he was going to head to bed because he was tired. He left them alone in the kitchen as they finished off what was left of the wine.

“Did you want to spend the night tonight?” he asked knowing that they actually hadn’t had a sleep over yet, and they hadn’t had sex at his place.

She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and asked, “is that allowed?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “why wouldn’t it be?”

She raised her hands and shrugged, “I don’t know we haven’t had sex here before, and we haven’t had a sleepover.”

“Well Steve doesn’t care, and I want to cuddle,” he smiled standing up.

“I don’t have pajamas or anything,” she sighed.

“Okay let’s run next door and get your toothbrush and a change of clothes for tomorrow because you’re sleeping naked tonight,” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and shook head, “I need to bring something in case I have to get up.”

“Fine whatever you say.”

They walked over to her place and she packed a little tote with something to wear tomorrow, an oversized shirt, and small sleep shorts, and her tooth brush. She brushed her teeth in bathroom that was across the hall from Bucky’s room and was in her pajamas that Bucky told her he was going to take off her the second she was in his bedroom.

He kept his promise and the second she was in his room he quickly removed her clothes, and had her lying on her stomach on his bed. He laid naked on the bed next to her placed kisses up and down her spine.

He gripped her hips and laid on top of her slowly thrusting into her. She couldn’t help but moan as his he gently bit the bare skin on her shoulder.

Without a word he got off of her and rolled on to his back and told her to ride him. His hands gripped her round hips as she slowly sank down on to his length. He sat up and massaged her breast as she continued to slide up and his length picked up the pace lightly. She couldn’t up but moan his name as he reached between them with one hand and rubbed her clit as she continued to ride him.

“Bucky,” she moaned.

Out in the hallway Steve had made the mistake to get up to use the restroom when it was obvious that his roommate was having sex with his crush. Steve let out a light sigh as he walked into the bathroom. His body seemed to be responding to the sounds of her moans. He walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face trying to calm down. He walked back into his bedroom trying to avoid hearing them have sex.

He laid in his bed for about ten minutes before he got up to get something to drink. As he walked into the kitchen, he found her bent over wearing tiny short that didn’t even fully cover her round ass. He couldn’t help but groan at the sight. She stood up quickly and awkwardly found Steve standing in the dimly lit kitchen wearing only his boxer-briefs. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wonder across his extremely tone body.

“Hey (y/n),” he said giving her and awkward wave.

“Hey Steve,” she awkwardly waved back. “Do you mind that I’m staying over?” she asked wondering if he wanted her to go home.

“You can stay over,” he said as he watched her slowly tug on the bottom of her tiny sleep short. He couldn’t help it when his eyes wondered across her curvy body. He knew he probably shouldn’t think about her naked, but he suddenly wanted to know how she looked naked.

She bit her bottom lip and tugged on the bottom of her sleep shorts again, he eyes wondered down to Steve small boxer-brief and noticed that his bulge had grown quite a bit. Suddenly her cheeks flushed bright pink when she realized that she was barely wearing any clothes in his kitchen and now he had an erection.

His eyes went wide when he looked down, and suddenly he wanted to die. He couldn’t help, that not even ten minutes he had heard her and Bucky going at it and now she was standing in front of him wearing basically only underwear and shirt. He couldn’t control that his brain was automatically turned on by all this.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he said sighed moving his hands down to cover it.

“Hey it’s not a big deal,” that was a total lie because from the bulge in his boxer-briefs it looked like Steve was pretty big.

She hated that suddenly she was thinking about seeing what was inside of his tight boxer-briefs. She ran her hands down her face not even sure what was going to happen now.

“I kind of want to die of embarrassment now,” he sighed.

“It’s fine, if you want, we can totally act like this never happen,” she gave him a soft smile knowing that he would probably prefer to act like this never happened.

“Yeah that would be great,” he sighed. “Well not that this isn’t a great time, but I came in here to get some water.

She gave him a smiled and reached into the fridge to get a bottle of water. She held it out and Steve walked towards her. His hand touched hers and their eyes locked onto each other. There was suddenly even more tension between them. They both still held onto the water as Steve stepped closer. There was a about a foot between them and their eyes hadn’t moved from each other’s. Both of them were silent not even exactly sure what they should say. She looked up him suddenly wanting to kiss him, and those thought made her feel like a terrible person. Not even fifteen minutes ago Bucky was literally inside her, and now she was in the kitchen with Steve wanting to kiss him.

With his hand that wasn’t holding the water bottle he reached up and gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear. It was taking everything in him not to kiss her right then and there. He couldn’t do that though, he gave Bucky permission to be with her. He had no right to want to kiss her.

“Steve,” she whispered as she leaned forward slightly.

There wasn’t much space between them as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath wanting to say that they needed to stop, but at the moment he was at a loss for words.

“I should go back to bed,” she said softly as she pulled away from him.

He nodded his head and stepped back, “yeah let’s forget this never happened.”

She nodded her head.

They both quickly left the kitchen and she slipped back into Bucky’s room. He was laying on his bed looking at his phone. He put her phone down and gave her a smile and she sudden felt guilty. Crawling back into bed she laid on her side looking over at Bucky. She knew that she needed to tell him what just happened.

“I almost just kissed Steve,” she confused.

He knit his eyebrows together and looked at her extremely confused, “what happened?” He couldn’t really be mad but he was just kind of confused on what had happened.

She rubbed her face feeling suddenly even more terrible, “I don’t even know, we just got close and almost kissed.”

He couldn’t help but feel guilty that he might have gotten in between her and Steve. Bucky was noticing that there was some chemistry between Steve and her. He knew deep down inside he couldn’t be mad.

“Do you want to sleep with him?” he asked knowing that she could slap him for asking her that.

She knit her eyebrows together and stared at him for moment. She never even thought about the possibly of sleeping with Steve. Sure, she was attracted to him, but she didn’t think about having sex with him. After seeing him only in his boxers though her mind did wonder what he would look like naked.

“I don’t know,” she said softly.

“So, there’s tension between you two maybe you should have sex.” He couldn’t believe he was asking her to have sex with Steve. Part of him thought it might ease some of her guilty concisions about him hooking up with her when Steve liked her first.

“Would you be okay with that?” she asked reaching over and resting her hand on top of his.

He nodded his hand knowing that he couldn’t be selfish, “yeah I can talk to Steve about it tomorrow.”

She couldn’t help the butterflies that seemed to form in her stomach. She couldn’t believe that Bucky had just offered for her to have sex with Steve, and that she actually agreed with it.


	3. this could be a mistake

They stood in the shower together Bucky’s hands were wondering her naked body as his lips moved down her neck with open mouth kisses. She couldn’t help but moan as he nipped at her neck.

He moved his fingers down to her core and his fingers started doing lazy figure eights as his lips were still on her wet skin. He removed his fingers from her core and gripped her hips walking her back towards the shower wall.

His strong hand reached down to lift her leg, and squealed a little as she felt her foot slip and seconds later, his hand lost it’s grip on her thick thigh and she slipped and landed on her ass. Before Bucky could lose his own footing, he managed to catch himself. He looked down at her with wide eyes worried she hurt herself falling. “Doll are you okay?” he asked.

She groaned lowly and nodded.

“I’m so sorry,” he reached down and helped her stand up.

Rubbing her ass, she looked over at him and shook her head, “what happened to, I promise I won’t let you fall?”

“I think there was soap on the floor,” he looked down trying to see why she slipped. “I’m so sorry doll, I promised I wouldn’t let that happen.”

She let out a soft laugh knowing that Bucky didn’t mean to drop her, “I guess it’s my fault because I washed my hair first.”

“I can’t massage your butt and kiss it to make it feel better,” he smirked.

Her eyes narrowed on him, “you aren’t touching my ass anytime soon after this.”

“I’m really sorry babe,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheeks.

“I think it’s safe to say we aren’t having sex in the shower,” she said.

He nodded his head knowing she was in no mood for shower sex after falling.

They got out of the shower and they were still in the bathroom drying off when Bucky brought up the idea of him talking to Steve.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” she asked unsure of if Bucky was actually fully okay with this.

He nodded and said, “yeah I think this is a good idea.”

“Alright if you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it happening.”

-&-

Sitting on his bed Steve stared at Bucky dumbfounded. He wasn’t sure if he heard Bucky properly. There was no way that he had brought of the idea of him having sex with (y/n). He was fully expecting for Bucky to be upset about him and her almost kissing, he never expected for him to be completely fine with it and offer for him to sleep with her.

He scratched his neck and stared at him not even sure what he should say to him. This had to be some sick joke, there was no way she was okay with this.

“Bucky you’re joking right?”

He shook his head, “no, I think it’s a good idea.”

He leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knee and sighed.

“Steve you liked her before I started hooking up with her. She’s not my girlfriend, and she obviously attracted to you.”

Bucky walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. He looked over at Steve and rested his hand on his shoulder, “she’s fine with this by the way. She’s not my girlfriend, and I kind of got in between what could have been between you guys.”

Steve’s eyebrows knit together, he couldn’t lie he had thought about what it would be like to have sex with her, but the idea of sleeping with (y/n) seemed so strange to him. Sure, him and Bucky had shared a lot of things over their friendship, but they had never shared a girl.

“Bucky you hang out with her all the time, and you guys are having sex all the time. Why isn’t she your girlfriend?” he asked him the question that Bucky had been asking himself quite a bit over this last week.

“We both know I make a terrible boyfriend, and I’m not great with commitment.”

Bucky knew that he wasn’t a good at being in a relationship. He figured that out back in college when he dated Dot. She was an amazing girl who was sweet and beautiful, but for some reason commitment freaked Bucky out to no end. He broke up with her out of nowhere claiming he needed to spread his wings

“Bucky don’t you think this is a really bad idea?”

Bucky shook his head.

“Maybe we should all talk about this.” Steve said.

“We can all talk about it. She’s home right now, we can walk over there right now.”

Steve nodded and stood up. He wasn’t going to be fully on board with this idea until he had a chance to see what (y/n) had to say about this situation. The whole time Steve had known (y/n) he didn’t know if he had heard her even bring up sex before. Every time Bucky would crack a joke about sex she would blush and stay silent.

They walked out of there apartment and head next door to (y/n) apartment. Bucky knocked on the door and Steve stood back awkwardly. He couldn’t believe they were actually going to have this conversation. She answered the door and gave both the boys a big smile and led them into her kitchen, where she was making herself a cup of coffee. Both the boys silently sat at the table and watched as she moved around the kitchen. She was once again wearing a sundress and was barefoot like she always was when she was walking around her house. Bucky loved seeing her like this, he thought she looked so beautiful.

Sitting down at the table she looked at both the boys and smiled, “so what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Bucky leaned back in the chair and smiled, “Steve and I talked about the possibly of him sleeping with you, and he’s unsure about it.”

She couldn’t help but wonder if she made a mistake letting Bucky know she was interested in sleeping with Steve. The fact that he was unsure about it, suddenly gave her the feeling that he rejected her.

Her face had fallen a little and Steve automatically noticed.

“Doll, are sure you’re okay with this? I mean I think you’re beautiful, and everything,” he started to ramble on. “Are you like really sure you’re okay with this?” he needed to hear her say that she was one-hundred percent on board with this.

She nodded and couldn’t help but smile as Steve was nervously rambling, “I’m okay with this. I was never the type of girl who had sex with someone unless I was in a relationship, but with you guys things are different. I really trust both of you.”

Bucky reached over and patted Steve on the back, “see Steve, she’s good with it. Doll you have to promise us, if at any point you want to stop any of this, you’ll tell us. You don’t have to worry about hurting our feelings.”

Steve nodded along with Bucky, “he’s right anything that happens here, is completely up to you.”

She smiled feeling way better about the situation. “You guys need to promise me that if we do this, this isn’t going to ruin your friendship. I can’t be what comes between the two of you.”

They both nodded in agreeing.

“Also, like jealousy can’t be a thing here,” she said.

“It won’t be an issue,” Bucky agreed.

“Also, we need to make sure we always use condom’s because I’m for sure as hell not going to have a pregnancy scare and then have to worry about who the father is.” They both nodded knowing that could be really bad for all them.

“So, when does this whole thing start?” she asked.

“Well why don’t you two spend some quality time together?” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged still feeling pretty awkward about the whole situation. She looked over at Steve and gave him a smile, “right now works.”

Bucky stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, and made his way out of the apartment. He knew it was going to be a while before they actually hooked up but he wanted to give them some privacy.

They sat at the kitchen table for a few moments making small talk while she worked on drinking her coffee. As she drank the last sip she stood up and walked over to Steve and reached her hand out. He laced his fingers with hers and she led them down the hallway to her room. She was suddenly feeling extremely nervous about this whole situation.

Walking into her room she shut the door behind Steve and stood there staring at him silently wondering how this was even going to start. Never in her life had she made plans to sleep with someone she wasn’t actually dating.

“Maybe we should kiss,” she spoke softly.

He nodded his head.

Stepping forward she place her hand on his cheek and bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Their first kiss was sweet but passionate. She placed her hands on his chest as both his hands reached up to hold her round face. Their lips danced as his tongue slid along her bottom lips asking for permission.

Her hand was slightly shaky from nerves as she reached up to start unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He could feel her hands shaking and he slowly removed his lips from hers and looked into her eyes.

“We can stop this if you want?” he needed this all to be on her terms.

Shaking her head, she softly sighed, “I’m not exactly comfortable in my own skin, and I normally don’t like people seeing me naked.”

A look of confusion crossed his face as he stared at her, “what do you mean? Bucky has seen you naked.”

She stepped away from him and wrapped her arms across her curvy stomach, “the first time we had sex, I was drunk and didn’t have time to think about what was happening.”

Reached out he rested his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking right into his blue eyes, “hey doll, I think you’re beautiful, and the other night in the kitchen I practically saw you naked. Since that awkward encounter I haven’t been able to stop picturing you naked. So don’t doubt yourself, I already know I’m going to like what I see.”

His sweet words caused a huge smile to form on her face.

“Thank you, Steve,” she reached out for the buttons on his dress shirt again, and slowly started unbuttoning them.

His eyes stayed locked on hers as her fingers seemed to steady. The moment his shirt was fully unbuttoned she reached up and pushed it down his ton shoulders. She reached for his belt, he wanted to stop her to have her take her dress off, but he knew they needed to do things at her pace. She tugged his belt off and unbuttoned his jeans. He reached down and pushed them off and stood in front of her in nothing but his boxer-briefs.

Her lust filled eyes traveled across his extremely tone body. She was still in awe that she was sleeping with Bucky who looked like he was cut from marble, and not she was going to sleep with Steve who looked like a Greek god as well.

“Are you liking what you see?” he awkwardly asked with a little laugh.

Biting her bottom lip, she fought back a small smile.

“Can we possibly take off your sundress?” he asked knowing she might say no.

She nodded and turned around and pulled up her hair to give him access to the zipper. He reached up and slowly slid the zipper down. He gently reached up and pushed the straps off her shoulders causing the dress to fall to the ground at her feet. He slowly ran his finger down from the top of her neck down her spine to the top of the clasp on her bra. He paused and whispered, “can I take this off?”

Silently she nodded.

He unclasped her bra and removed it. He stepped in front of her and let his eyes travel down her curvy body as she stood in front of him feeling very exposed. He reached down and stared placing gentle kisses across her chest, his lips placed kissed on her taunted nipples and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin. He reached down and hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her thick thighs. As her panties hit the floor she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Stepping away from her he pushed down his boxers and he freed his growing erections. She bit her bottom lip wondering how bold she should be. If this was Bucky her hands would be all over him right now, but she was still nervous about being with Steve. She fully trusted him, but she didn’t know his body like she did Bucky’s. Slowly she stepped towards him and started touching his growing length. He closed his eyes tightly enjoying the feeling of her soft hands touching him.

“Can I touch you doll?” he asked dying to know what she felt like.

She nodded as she continued to stroke him. He reached forward rubbed his fingers up and down her folds feeling how wet she already was. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as the touched each other. Steve rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves attempting to make her even wetter than she already was.

As loud moan passed her lips as she closed her eyes feeling the coil start to tighten in her stomach. She stepped away from Steve and removed her hand from his hard length. He stared at her with wide eyes wondering what was going on.

“I need you, all of you,” she walked over to her night stand and grabbed a foil packet and handed it to Steve before crawling the bed.

He tore the foil packet open and slid it down his length and looked at her as she laid on the middle of the bed waiting for him. He it had been a while since the last time he had sex, so he was kind of worried he wasn’t going to last long. She spread her legs and he sat back on his hunches between her legs. He stared at her in awe of how pretty he was. He couldn’t believe that Bucky had gotten to experience the sight of seeing her like this quite a bit over the last week.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said low.

“You sure know the right things to say to a girl,” she smiled.

He slowly lined himself up with her entrance and pushed his way in, she gasped as he bottomed out and stilled with his strong hands gripping her round hips. She moaned as his reach down to where they were connected and started to toy with her sensitive bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets, he hadn’t even moved yet and she was close to the edge.

“Steve please move,” she whine wanting to feel him more.

He smiled and leaned forward so he was hovering over her. With his lips next to her ear he whispered, “put your leg up.”

Silently she did as he asked and he slowly started to thrust into her. She reached up and held onto his back wanting him to be as close to her as possible as he thrust into her. His lips were on hers for a sloppy kiss as they both moaned.

He was glad they were at her place so they could be as loud as they wanted to without the fear of Bucky hearing them.

His pace started to pick up as she moans grew more frequent.

“I’m close, so close,” she moaned.

“Then let go,” he said breathlessly with his lips ghosting hers.

As she let go and as her walls pulled on his length, he only got about two more thrust before he hit his own high. He still in her for a moment and kissed her as the both were riding out their highs. He slowly pulled away from her and laid on his back next to her on the bed. She reached up running her hands down her round face as she was trying to stop panting.

“Wow,” was all she could think to say. Her and Bucky over the last week had quite a bit of sex, and Bucky was beyond amazing in bed. He always went out of his way to make sure she hit her orgasm before him, but something with Steve was different and she liked that. She couldn’t even figure out what it was, but she knew this arrangement with Steve was an amazing idea.

“So, is that what you and Bucky have been doing for the last week?” he asked resting his hand on his chest calming down.

Silently she nodded.

“Damn, I have been missing out,” he leaned over and pressed as kiss to the top of her head.

They laid there in silence for a few moments with both them coming down from their highs. He leaned over and pulled her curvy body next to his so she was curled up next to him.

She knew that her and boys needed to make more rules about this whole situation, but at the moment she just seemed to caught up in everything. She also didn’t know if either of the boys had a clue about how any of this would work out. She wasn’t sure how long she was going to be able to keep her feeling out of this either. In the last week her and Bucky had grown even closer then they already were, and she knew that was going to happen with Steve, and part of her couldn’t help but slightly worried.

“You’re amazing doll,” Steve whispered bring her out of her thoughts.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “I can’t believe I’m sleeping with both you and Bucky.”

“I cant’t believe we’re both sleeping with the sane girl either, but doll you’re a special girl,” he said causing her to smile.


	4. it sounds like sweet talk

It had been a few days since she had slept with Steve, and she had been so busy with work stuff she hadn’t been able to see either of the boys. She couldn’t say she was exactly surprised when someone knocked on the door and she found Bucky standing on the other side smiling.

“What’s up Bucky?” she asked looking around in her kitchen for her wine opener.

“You look hot today?” his blue eye traveled up and down her curvy body. “What’s under that tight skirt?” he asked suggestively.

She put her hand on her hip and looked over at him shaking her head, “please tell me you didn’t come over to my place the moment I walk in the door from work, to have sex with me?” She had a really rough day at work and at the moment just wanted to drink a whole bottle of wine and relax. The thought of having sex did sound relaxing but at the moment she wanted more than sex. She needed someone to listen to her complain and vent a little. She needed a friend more then anything.

“I’m offended,” he put his hand on his chest dramatically.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to look for the wine opener.

He couldn’t help but say, “your ass looks great in that skirt.”

Turning back, she looked at him and glared, “you aren’t allowed to touch my ass after letting me fall in the shower.”

“Hey, what happened to it’s okay Bucky it’s not your fault, it was my shampoo on the ground?” he asked with a little a laugh. She didn’t say anything she just continued to glare at him. “I can kiss it all better, and massage it if you want,” he winked stepping towards her. Silently she just continued to watch him, it was moments like this that she was reminded that maybe Bucky was too charming for his own good. Reaching up he pushed her hair behind ear that had fallen in her face. Her glare softened as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek for a soft kiss. “Baby girl, I’m very sorry about dropping you on your ass in the shower.”

She couldn’t help but smile as she looked at him, “you’re forgiven.”

“Thanks baby girl,” he leaned forwards smirking and pressed his lips to hers for a hot kiss.

“Why did you come over?” she asked pulling away from him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he ran his hand up and down her side, “Steve wants us all to hang together.”

Her cheeks flushed lightly at the mention of Steve’s name. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to him really after sleeping together. She wondered if he was still okay with this whole situation. So far they had only had sex once, and wanted it to happen again, but she wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“So, how was Stevie in bed?” he asked curious to how things went down. He couldn’t lie he had thought about what it was like between her and Steve.

“We’re not talking about this,” she stepped away from him.

“Why not?” he asked walking towards her.

“Because I just don’t want to talk about it. Up until having sex with you I didn’t even like saying the word sex out loud, and I don’t want to compare the two of you with either of you.”

“You’re being just like Steve,” he said annoyed.

She turned and looked at him and was once again glaring, “of course you asked Steve.”

“Hey I just asked him if it went okay, and all he said was yea and left the room.”

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head at Bucky. She didn’t want to discuss the differences between them.

“I don’t want to talk about what sex is like with Steve, with you,” sighed turning back to the wine bottle.

He stood behind her closely with his hips pressed up against her round ass and ran his hips up and down her sides slowly. As she poured herself a glass a wine and grind her hips back knowing that Bucky might have came over to talk, but his body wanted something else too. She was pretty sure he body was starting to want something else too.

Pulling away she turned around and leaned against the counter holding her wine glass. Bucky stood right in front of her staring at her intently. Silently he watched her as she drank her wine. She sat the glass of wine down on the counter and reached up and rested her hand on his scruff covered cheek. He licked his lips intently as he stared at her with lust filled eyes.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck as she started to kiss her way up to his jaw. Biting his lip, he held back a moan.

“Baby, I didn’t actually come over for sex,” he groaned.

She pulled away and looked at him, “are you sure about that Bucky?”

Slowly he shook his head knowing that he would never pass up the opportunity to have sex with her.

Reaching down she grabbed his hand and led him toward her bedroom. He didn’t say a single word as she led the way.  
The moment they were in her bedroom Bucky untucked her blouse and left her in her bra and her tight skirt that hugged her round ass. He dropped to his knees and a stared at her enjoying the view of her very curvy body on display for him. Reaching behind her he dragged the zipper down on her tight skirt. Slowly he dragged the skirt down her thick thighs, his mouth watered at the sight of her red bra and matching cheeky lace panties.

“Please tell me you bought this just for me” he reached up and ran his hands down her thick thighs.

“I bought recently, I wouldn’t say I bought it just for you,” she giggled lightly. She hadn’t had a man look at her in a look of awe like Bucky was doing right in at moment. She couldn’t lie the way he was looking at her was turning her on quite a bit.

“Baby girl, say you bought for me,” he groaned before pressing his lips to her lace covered mound.

She moaned as he moved her panties to the side and started sliding his fingers up and down her entrance, “I bought it just for you.”

“All of this just for me,” he started up at her with hooded eyes as slid a finger into her already wet core.

They held eye contact as he continued to pump his fingers into her core and tell she started whining she was close.

“I want to be inside you, baby,” he groaned removing his fingers from her.

He stood up quickly and started removing his clothes. She took this as her cue and remove her bra and panties and crawled onto the bed. Bucky quickly grabbed a condom as rolled it down his length.

Laying on her bed she spread her legs inviting him in. Crawling across the bed he settled between her legs and leaned forward his lips connected to her for a searing kiss. His hips thrust into hers slowly as their lips continued to move together. Her hands gripped his back as there hips kept meeting with each thrust. His lips moved from her lips down the base of her neck leaving a trail of wet kiss. Gently he nipped at the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

Her hands moved from his tone back down to his butt, gripping his skin trying to keep him close to her. With each thrust the coil in her stomach tighten more and more.

She moaned his name and let him know she was growing close to the edge. With his icy blue eyes locked on her he told her to let go. Rolling her head back she moaned his name as she hit her high.

Gasping as she rode out her high Bucky thrust into her a few more times before he hitting his own high. His lips connected to hers as the shared a sloppy kiss as the both rode out their highs together. Rolling off of her curvy body he laid on his side staring at her as she stared at the ceiling completely blissed out.

Reaching over he laced his fingers with hers and gently squeezed her hand. Looking over at him she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“You’re so pretty,” she whispered still attempting to catch her breath.

The smile that was plastered across his face grew even more, “I don’t think a girl has ever told me I was pretty before.”

“Well more people should tell you how pretty you are Bucky Barnes,” she smiled.

“(Y/n) you’re so beautiful,” he squeezed her hand once again.

They laid in her bed for about a half hour when Bucky left to go back to his and Steve’s apartment so she could get ready without being distracted.

-&-

Sitting at the kitchen table Bucky was telling some random story about Steve getting wasted in college. Steve look down at the table with blushing cheeks, (y/n) couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at Steve embarrassment. Reaching under the table she squeezed Steve’s thigh capturing his attention. Looking off to the side she saw her smirking at him.

They both looked over Bucky who was still talking about pouring Steve into be when he was black out drunk.

“I think we have all had those moments,” she said making Steve feel better. “One time when I was black out drunk I smacked my ex boyfriend.”

“I bet he deserved it,” Steve said speaking up.

“Oh yeah the guy was an asshole,” she let out a soft laugh.

“What the game plan for tonight?” Bucky asked.

“We could always go down to the bar tonight. A couple of the teachers at my school are going to be the bar down on second street,” (y/n) said.

“I would be down with going to the bar,” Steve said placing his hand on top of hers under the table.

Shrugging his shoulder Bucky said, “I’m down.”

The three of them caught a cab and headed down to the bar on second street. They walked inside and found a couple of the teachers that (y/n) worked with. She headed over to the table all her coworkers were at. Bucky and Steve walked over to the bar to get drinks. Bucky leaned against the bar and watched as (y/n) was laughing about something across the room.

“Stevie I think we’re in trouble when it comes to (y/n).”

Steve nodded knowing that his friend was right.

“I don’t think I have ever known a girl like her,” Steve said. She was something else, she was pretty, funny, nice, and neither of the boys could seem to get over it.

They grabbed their drinks and walked over to where (y/n) was with all her coworkers. Steve handed her a cranberry and vodka and put his arm over her shoulder as she introduced the boys to her coworkers. The group were all talking and laughing. Steve stayed by her side for a while before Bucky and two of her male coworkers dragged him off to play a game of pool.

Walking over she sat down in the booth next to her coworker Hayley who was one of her good friends she worked with. Hayley sipped her drink and looked over at (y/n) wondering what was going on.

“So are you sleeping with Steve who can’t keep his hands off you or are you sleeping with Bucky who can’t seem to keep his eyes off you?”

(Y/n) sipped her drink wondering how she could get out of answering this question. She knew she could lie, but her and Hayley were pretty close and she didn’t want to lie with her.

“I’m sleeping with both of them,” she said softly hoping nobody other then Hayley would hear her.

Hayley’s eyes went wide and she smacked (y/n) thigh in shock, “no fucking way?”

“Yep,” she said before taking another sip of her drink.

“So are you guys like having threesomes all the time?” Hayley asked dying to know the dirty details.

Shaking her head she couldn’t believe she was actually having this conversation, “no we don’t have threesomes, but I’m sleeping with both.”

“Damn girl that’s pretty hot.”

Looking over to the pool table she found Steve holding the pool stick and staring at her. She gave him a smirk before looking back at Hayley.

“It’s something I never thought I would do.”

“So are you worried about falling in love with one of them?” Hayley asked.

Slowly she nodded, “I’m terrified that’s going to happen, but for some reason I think this is a good idea.” Looking back across the room she found Bucky now staring at her. “Why don’t we go watch the boys play pool?”

Hayley and her walked over to where the boys were playing pool. Bucky wrapped his arm over her shoulder and held her close to his tone body.

Biting her lips she look up at him smiling, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple and whispered in her ear, “you look really good.”

Since this had started between her and Bucky never acted like a couple other then when they were alone. She couldn’t lie she was a fan of the affection he was giving her.

He pulled away from her when it was his turn and she walked over to Steve who a couple feet away. She elbowed him gently and he smiled at her.

As the night went on they all had a blast hanging out with her coworkers. Walking into there apartment building they lived in. The boys walked her to her door and they both kissed the top of her head and wished her goodnight before they headed to their apartment. They walked inside and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“I’m shocked you didn’t go into her apartment with her,” Steve said before taking a drink of water.

“I slept with her today when I went and saw her, I assumed you were going to go home with her. I thought you two might have some stuff you want to talk about,” Bucky said.

Knitting his eyebrows together Steve stared at his best friend, “Bucky are you this is a good idea?”

Shrugging he said, “it might not be, but it might be worth the risk.”

Bucky smiled and patted his best friend on the shoulder, “I’m going to bed, why don’t you go see her?”

Steve stood in the kitchen for a moment wondering if he should just go to bed. Letting out a heavy sigh he walked out of his apartment and walked over to (y/n) apartment. Hesitantly he knocked on the door. He stood at the door with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets. The door opened and she stood in front of him with her hair pulled into a messy bun, and wearing nothing more then an oversized shirt and a pair of panties. Capturing his lip between his teeth he stared at her for a long moment silently.

“Hey Steve,” her voice was soft.

They hadn’t really spent any one on one time since they had slept together. She was surprised when she opened the door and found Steve standing on the other side. When she heard the knock on the door she expected to find Bucky on the other side.

“Are you okay with this happening again?” Steve asked stepping towards her.

Silently she nodded.

Without another word he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. His strong hand rested on her cheek as their lips moved together. His other hand rested on her curvy hip and walked her backward slowly inside her apartment. Pulling away from her he reached down and laced his fingers with hers and led her towards the bed.

Standing in her room he pulled his shirt off and kicked off his shoes leaving. She stripped off her shirt and pulled off her panties. She stood naked in front of him watching as she worked on taking his jeans off.

Once they were both naked their lips connected again for a heated kiss. Steve only pulled away to grab a condom.

Laying on her back she spread her legs as he sat on his hunches. He pumped his length a few times before lining up with her entrance. His hands gripped her curvy hips as he moved. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as she moaned loudly. He leaned forward and palmed one of her breast as his lips connected to hers. She moaned into his mouth as his thrust grew sloppier.

“I’m close,” she moaned reaching between them as she started to touch her bundle of nerves.

He pulled his lips away from hers and stared into her eyes as the both were panting as both their highs were near.

It only took a few more thrust before they both hit their highs. As they both rode out their highs she laid curled up against him with her head resting on his chest as his strong hang stroked her side.

“Are you allowed to spend the night?” She asked him.

“I’m not sure exactly what the rules are here,” he leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“Stay the night please, I want to cuddle,” she whispered looking up at him.

He nodded and smiled, “alright I’ll stay.”


	5. uncharted

**Four Months Later**  
Steve was away for the weekend on a business trip and (Y/N) had spend basically the whole day with Bucky. They went to her favorite diner that was down the street and got breakfast together and on the way back to the apartment they picked up some coffee to take back to the apartment.  
It was a calm summer afternoon as they were sat in Bucky and Steve’s living room. Bucky was relaxing on the tan colored sofa that was sat across from the tv with his legs kicked up on the coffee table. (Y/n) was laying down comfortably on the couch with her head resting on the Bucky’s lap. Her bright eyes were fixed on the tv that was playing the third episode in a row of How I Met Your Mother. Bucky was half paying attention to the TV while he was partially focused on twirling pieces of (Y/N) hair round his fingers. They been in this position since Bucky had turned on the first episode and they hadn’t really moved other then for (Y/N) to take a quick trip to the bathroom.   
“Do people actually like Ted Mosby?” Bucky asked breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between them.  
“I mean I personally don’t,” she said with a soft laugh. “I mean kind of an asshole, and pretty selfish.”  
“He’s really selfish,” he said.  
“I mean lets be honest why would you be with Ted when Marshall is there,” she said looking up at him.  
“You’re right Marshall is pretty awesome,” he said before he leaned down and kiss her nose gently.  
“Are you annoyed of me laying on you yet?” She asked rolling over so that she was laying on her back staring up at him.  
Shaking his head he let out a soft chuckle, “no.”  
“Steve is supposed to be home next weekend so we can finally have another wine Friday,” he said as twirled another piece of her hair around his finger again.  
“Well you two might have to start wine Friday without me.”  
He knit his eyebrows confused by her comment.  
“It’s my sister’s birthday that day so I won’t be home until after nine,” she reached up and rested her hand on his scruff covered cheek.  
“You don’t talk about your family much,” he said realizing that she was never the type of person to talk about herself to often. “Can you tell me about them?” He asked.  
“Well my parents got divorced when I was eleven and there’s not much to tell about my father. He made it clear when he left that he didn’t want much to do with my mom, my sister and me. My mom is a strong women she raised us as a single parent until I was about seventeen when she started dating my now step day Davis. He’s a nice guy who’s always treat my sister Jane and I really well. Jane is two years younger then me and Davis is really the only father figure she’s known.”  
Reaching up he rested his hand on top of hers, “is your sister anything like you?”  
“My sister is way more confident then me, she’s also a spitfire according to my mother,” she said with a soft laugh. She tried to play it off as a joke, but she had some insecurities when it came to being compared to her sister. She loved her sister dearly and would do anything for her, but she had grown up hearing she was cute, while everyone talked about how beautiful her sister was. Her sisters body was the exact opposite of hers she was talk and slender, and tone from years of playing sports.  
“Darling what do you mean? You are confident as hell?” He asked.  
She shook her head, “I’ve never been comfortable in my own skin, and that probably has to do with the fact that I have been compared to my sister almost all my life. She has the body of super model and I’m literally the opposite of that.”  
“I would bet all the money in the world that your sister has nothing on you. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met inside and out, and I’m barely able to keep my hands off you’re beautiful body.”  
Her cheeks burned red and suddenly she felt like crying because of his kind words. She had never dated anyone who went out of their way to tell her how beautiful she was other then Steve who would also reassure her that she was beautiful.  
“You haven’t met my sister,” she whispered.  
“I don’t have to,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss.  
It was times like this (Y/N) couldn’t understand how she got lucky enough to have both Steve and Bucky in her life. For some reason Bucky seemed to know just the right things to say to her, and how to push away all her insecurities. She rolled onto her side to look over at the TV that was playing another episode of How I Met Your Mother. Bucky rested his hand on her arm and gently started rubbing it as his eyes stayed trained on her. He wasn’t even paying a little bit of attention to what was on TV. Biting his bottom lip he couldn’t help the feeling in his chest as he watched her.  
“Bucky thank you,” she whispered as her eyes brimmed with tears.  
“For what doll?” He asked with his eyes still locked on the side of her head.  
“For letting me know that I matter,” she whispered with a shaky voice.  
“You’ve always mattered to me, and you’ll always matter to me,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of her head. This was the first time that he had seen her this vulnerable and he wanted her to realize how special she was.  
They laid in the same spot for another episode, (Y/N) tried to focus on the episode and shake away the feeling in her chest while Bucky couldn’t even tell you what was going on in the episode. His eyes barely left the girl who was still laying in his lap. Before they knew it their stomachs were growling letting them know it was time to eat dinner.  
Moving off of Bucky’s lap she sat next to him on the couch and looked over at him with a soft smile on her face, “I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”  
Normally Bucky would of made a joke about being starving for her, but there was a shift between them after their conversation. “Are we thinking take out, or maybe we could go down town and get dinner together.”  
“Are you asking me on a date?” She joked.  
He shrugged his shoulders, “would you actually go on a date with me?”  
Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, “is that allowed?”  
“Why not?”  
A smile formed on her face, “I would like that.”  
“Okay let’s go then,” he stood up and held his hand out.  
Taking his hand she stood up, “should I change?”  
Shaking his head he led her towards the door where their shoes were. They both put on their shoes and Bucky led them out of the apartment. They walked down the street as the sun was beginning to go down hand in hand. Bucky kept looking over at her and he couldn’t help but how beautiful she looked during golden hour. She looked as if she was glowing, especially as she wore a smile on her face.  
They walked about a mile before they stopped in front of a café that was across the street from a park that had a beautiful view of the sunset.  
“How about we get some food to go and sit at the park? He asked.  
“That would be wonderful.”  
The walked inside and ordered some sandwiches and salad and quickly headed across the street and found a park bench that was near the edge of a pond. They sat next to each other watching the sunset eating. Bucky couldn’t help but keep looking over at her as she seemed focused on the sunset.  
“Nobody has ever taken me out on sunset picnic before?”  
“Something tells me you have been dating the wrong men,” he reached over and rested his hand on her thigh.  
“Before I started this whole thing with you and Steve I didn’t exactly have men bang on my door to take me out let alone sleep with me.” She paused and looked over at Bucky, “I took a really big leap out of my comfort zone starting this whole thing with you guys. I was never the type of person to have sex outside of a relationship. With me sex and feeling have always gone hand in hand, and honestly keeping my feeling out of this is hard.”  
Bucky’s closed his eyes shaking the feeling in his chest, he was afraid to speak that if he opened his mouth he might say something that he probably shouldn’t say.  
“I know I was probably crazy to agree to start this whole relationship with both you boy, but it’s done nothing but help my confidence.”  
Looking straight forward at the sun that was setting he was fighting the urge to say something that he should say to her, “I feel like I’m a different person when it come to you.”  
Glancing over at him she wondered exactly what he meant by that, “is that a good thing or bad thing?”  
“It’s a good thing doll,” he smiled staring at the sunset.  
“Do you ever look back at things that have happened and wished you could change them?” She asked still staring him.  
Looking at her he stared into her bright eyes, “all the god damn time.” In that moment there was a lot of things he wished he could of done differently. He wished he would of acted on his attraction for her long ago, he wished that he could of kept his heart out of this, and he wished that he wouldn’t of let his best friend get involved in this. “What would you change?” He asked.  
“I would of told myself long ago that I need to love myself, and probably would kissed you long before our first solo wine night,” she said with a soft laugh.  
They stay at the park until the sun was fully set and the way walked back to the apartment building with Bucky’s arm thrown over her shoulder holding her close while her arm was wrapped around his waist. Everything between them felt so easy, and Bucky knew that was for a reason. As the got to their floor of their apartments she went to walk off to her apartment when Bucky reached down and grabbed her hand. She stopped when he reached down and grabbed her hand, “stay the night?”  
A crooked smile formed on her face as she nodded her head.  
Bucky lead them into the apartment and off towards his room. Once in his room she stood at the edge of the bed wondering if this was when he was going to work on seducing her, he never asked her to stay the night unless they planned on having sex. Bucky walked off to his dresser and pulled out her pajama shirt she had left in his room a few weeks ago. She reached out and grabbed it and watched as he removed his shirt and jeans. Once he was down to his boxers she waited for him to remove them but was surprised when he reached into his dressed and pulled out a pair of grey lounge pants and put them on. She started at him still completely dress almost confused.  
He walked over and pressed his lips to her temple and said, “I need a cuddle buddy tonight.” He walked over and sat down on the bed.  
She removed her sundress and her bra and pulled on her sleep shirt Bucky had given her. In nothing but an oversized shirt and panties she crawled into bed next to Bucky. Laying on her side she looked over at him knowing that she felt something more for him then she should. She was in love with him and she was a fool for feeling that way.  
Bucky laid down and reached over for the girl that was laying down next to him. Her curvy body curled up again him. With her head resting on his chest it didn’t take long before she was sound a sleep. It took Bucky a little longer to fall asleep as he held her. He couldn’t help the sense of guilt he had as they laid in bed together.  
As the sun was rising Steve walked into the apartment. He peaked his head into Bucky’s rooming expecting to find the room empty, but was surprised when he found him and (Y/N) lying in bed sound asleep fully dressed. Quietly he closed the door and headed off to his room. As he laid in bed he couldn’t help but be a little jealous of his best friend.


	6. between the lines

After waking up to find that Steve was home from his trip she had breakfast with him and Bucky and headed home to her ready for the day. She barely made it into her living room when Steve knocked on her door.  
Walking into her apartment he stood there for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers for a needy kiss. The whole time Steve was away he thought of her often. Ever since they had first slept together she never seemed to leave his mind.   
“Did you maybe want a cup of coffee?” She asked.  
He nodded his head and followed her to the kitchen. Steve sat at the kitchen table as she worked on making a pot of coffee. He loved watching her move around the kitchen. She was dressed in a sundress and barefoot. She was humming something as as moved around.  
“How was your trip?” She asked bringing two cups of coffee over to the table.  
“It went great,” he smiled taking the cup from her hand. “What did you and Bucky do while I was gone?”  
She took a sip of her coffee and sat her cup down before saying, “we just hung out and watched How I Met Your Mother.”  
She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as she thought about the day she had spent with Bucky.  
“That sounds like a lot more fun, then sitting in a meetings like I was doing,” Steve said as he slowly brought his cup up towards his mouth.  
“Well we missed you.”  
Steve had a feeling in his gut that maybe she didn’t miss him as much as she thought she did. He knew that (Y/N) cared about him, but he also knew that she cared about Bucky a lot too.  
“I missed you too doll.”  
They sat there drinking their coffee talking more about Steve’s trip. She was really enjoying her time she was getting to spend with him.  
Walking their empty cups to the sink she turned and said, “I was just getting ready to take a bath.”  
“Do you mind if I join?”  
“Of course not.”  
Taking his hand she led him off to her room. Standing by her dresser she slowly started to strip away her clothes. As she stood naked in front of him she gave him a small smile before heading off into the bathroom. Steve removed his own clothing and then followed her into the bathroom where she was filling the tub up with warm water and pour bath salts in and vanilla scented soap.  
Steve stepped forward and slowly got into the warm water. (Y/N) stepped into he water and leaned back so her curvy body was pressed against Steve’s tone body. Her head was resting against his chest with her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of their closeness. Mindlessly he drew circles on her thick thighs. She felt so peaceful leaning again him.  
Biting her bottom lip, she smiled as he softly said, “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.”  
She had spend all of the day before with Bucky, and that day had left her feeling very confused. But she couldn’t lie she missed Steve quite a bit while he was gone. Over the last few weeks she had to constantly remind herself not catch feelings for either of the men she was sleeping with. After the day she spent with Bucky yesterday she wasn’t sure her heart could stay out of this.  
They spent about ten minutes in that bath before Steve’s lips moved to base of her neck distracting her from her thoughts as he started placing wet kisses. A moan passed her lips as his hands moved up and gently stared to massage her large breast. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes taking in the feeling of his hands on her skin. She slowly rolled her hips back against Steve growing length. Biting her bottom lip she held back a loud moan.  
“I need you,” he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.  
Silently she stood up and got out of the bath. She reached for a towel and turned to watch Steve get out fo the tub, she could tell by his growing erection that he wanted her.  
Standing in the bathtub they dried off with lust filled eyes staring at each other.   
“You are so pretty,” he walked towards her and pushed a piece of her wet hair behind her ear.  
Taking her hand he led her off to bedroom. With his lips pressed to hers he walked her backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. Slowly he leaned her back and she laid on the bed staring at him with hungry eyes. Crawling onto the bed he pressed his lips to hers once again and their lips moved together. Her hands were wrapped around his neck she held him close to hers as their lips danced. He left her with a feeling of butterflies as his lips dragged from her mouth down to her neck. Closing her eyes she bit her bottom lip attempting to not moan.  
Pushing on his chest and he removed his lips from hers and looked up at her with lust filled eyes. His lips were parted as he stared at her silently. She took a moment to just take in his closeness. Her hand moved from his chest up to his scruff covered cheek. World seemed to stilled for a moment as they stared at each other. Their eyes were locked on each other for a long moment.  
“You’re are so amazing,” his voice was low.  
She paused for a moment before saying, “how do you always know the right thing to say?”  
“I always just tell you what I honestly think,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. His lips stayed there for a long moment and she closed her eyes taking in her closeness.  
Pulling away from her he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for moment before he looked over at (Y/N) who was staring at him. She moved and crawled over to him and sat on his thighs. Her finger drew soft circles on his tone chest. He couldn’t help but smile at her.  
“Baby girl you’re so pretty.”  
Leaning down she pressed wet kisses across his collar bones and moved down his chest. As her lips moved down his tone stomach he reached to stop her before he lips could get anywhere near his length.  
“Lay back down baby,” he said lowly.  
Slowly she crawled off of him and laid back down on the bed. He sat up and reached into the nightstand to grab a foil packet before moving so he was sitting on his hunched between her her legs. His hands moved to part her thighs even more. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers for a sear kissing. Pulling his a lips away from hers he gave her a lopsided grin as he tore the foil packet open. He rolled the rubber down his length. His hands gripped her doughy sides as he slowly slid into her. A low gasp pasted her lips as he filled her fully.  
He leaned forward so he was resting on his arms hovering over her. Her leg was swung over his waist holding him close to her as his hips did slow thrust into her. Her hands held his scruff covered cheeks as their eyes stayed locked onto each other’s as their bodies moved together.  
The coil in her stomach tightened as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her. Low groans past his lips as his hips picked up pace slightly. Through parted lips soft moans pasted her lips. Little was said between them as their bodies moved together.  
As their hips continued to meet with everything slow thrust Steve pushed her closer and closer to the edge. He dropped down to her elbows so he was closer to her. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers for a sloppy kiss pushing her over the edge. A gasp past her lips as she rolled her head back. Steve got a few thrust in before he hit his own high. His body was clasped on top of her, his head was resting on her breast. Her hands reached up and she massaged his scalp enjoying how close they were.  
They laid like that for a few minutes before Steve rolled off of her and disposed of the condom. They laid on her bed both of them staring at the ceiling quietly. The longer they laid their the heavier Steve’s chest seemed to feel. Things between the two of them felt different and Steve knew they needed to talk about.  
“(Y/N),” his voice was shaky and unsure.  
“Yeah?” She looked over at him and gave him a soft smile.  
“Do you love Bucky?” Steve needed to know. He had noticed how close they had grown and could tell by the way that Bucky looked at her and how he talked about her that Bucky felt more for her then he was willing to admit.  
She took a deep breath trying to figure out what exactly she was feeling, “I think so.”  
Her eyes suddenly started to brim with tears. Steve nodded his head knowing that all good things had to come to an end.  
“He’s a really great guy,” Steve said.  
She rolled onto her side so she was facing Steve who was still laying on his back staring up at the ceiling.  
“I think I love you too,” her voice sounded desperate.  
“I think I got involved in something I knew that was going to hurt all three of us. I was selfish, and I should of just let you and Bucky keep this up. If I would of never gotten involved you wouldn’t have to sound so guilty about being in love with Bucky.”  
The room suddenly felt as if it was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach as tears started to slide down her cheeks.  
“Steve.”  
“Doll, we knew when this started some how someone was going to end up hurt. I think that Bucky and you could have something special,” he reached over and laced his fingers with hers and gently squeezed her hand.  
“Are you ending things with me?” She asked as tears slid down her cheek.  
Slowly he nodded his head, “(Y/N) I think I love you too and honestly I cant keep my feeling out of this. I’m also in no place to have a serious relationship, I have so much going on with my job.”  
She took a deep breath as tears continued to slide down her cheek, “We can work this out.”  
“Doll we can’t, if we don’t stop now someone is really going to get hurt.”  
“Steve but this hurts,” she begged. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the man that was laying in the bed next to her. Even with all of her confused feelings she knew that she cared deeply about Steve.  
“I know this hurts, it’s hurting me too. I just want you to be happy, and I want Bucky to be happy too,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.  
“I don’t think anyone gets a happy ending here,” she said softly as he started crawling out of bed.  
“Doll this is for the better.”  
He got dressed and walked back over to the bed where (Y/N) was sitting wrapped up in the blankets watching him with tear filled eyes. She wasn’t ready for this to be over and neither was Steve, but he was trying to do the right thing.  
He walked over and pressed his lips to the top of her head. Pulling away he looked at her with sad eyes and gave her a sad smile.  
“No matter what I want you to know that I still think you’re the most amazing women ever.”  
He walked out of her apartment and headed back over to his and Bucky’s place. Steve walked straight over to Bucky’s room. He found his best friend sitting on his bed with his laptop. Bucky looked up at the sound of Steve lightly knocking on the wall.  
“What’s up?” Bucky asked.  
“I ended things with (Y/N).”  
Bucky’s blue eyes went wide as he tried to process what Steve had just said to him.  
“What?”  
“It’s clear you’re in love with her, and to be honest I think I am too. I want you to have a real chance with her.”  
Bucky knit his eyebrows together as he stared at him, “Steve I don’t love her.”  
“We both know that’s not true,” Steve said leaning against the door frame.  
Bucky stared at his friend unsure of what he should even say to him. Over the last few weeks each time he saw (Y/N) he seemed to grow even more confused on what exactly he was feeling. He had told himself over and over again that he wasn’t allowed to fall in love, but now that his best friend was standing in his room telling him how he felt he wasn’t sure if he could lie to himself any longer.


	7. maybe it’s meant to be like this

It had only been a day since Steve had ended things with (Y/N) and in that time Bucky had kept to himself. He was completely unsure of what he was feeling or even what he should do. He stood in the shower just blankly staring at the wall, as a million things went through his mind. He thought back to the times that he had showered with (Y/N) and how they would stand there talking while he was washing her hair. He thought of how her bright eyes would stare back him. Her always seemed to show exactly what she was thinking.

Bucky Barnes had never been in love, and he wasn’t sure if the stabbing feeling in his chest was the feeling of guilt of betraying his best friend or the fact that he was indeed in love with a girl next door. He felt so betrayed for hurting Steve, he knew when he started this with (Y/N) that Steve liked her.

The cool water continued to fall on him as his blue eyes looked down at his feet. Reaching forward he turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he placed his face in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. He felt sick to his stomach as he started getting dressed. Once he was fully dressed he walked into the living room to find Steve sitting on the couch with a sad look on his face. Steve looked over at him with his sad eyes and attempted to give him a smile.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked.

“I need to talk to (Y/N),” just saying her name made him feel guilty.

“Bucky she’s a good girl and you could have something great.”

Steve was trying to encourage Bucky to continue his relationship, but he knew Bucky wouldn’t listen to him. He could tell by the look on his best friends face that he was sad and riddled with guilt. Steve didn’t want Bucky to feel guilty. He didn’t feel like Bucky had done anything wrong. It wasn’t his fault that (Y/N) had fallen for him, and that Steve had fallen for her.

Bucky nodded before heading out of the apartment. Walking next door he took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. As she opened the front door he could tell by her puffy eyes that she had been crying. She gave him a sad smile before stepping to the side.

She had a feeling that Bucky didn’t come over make things better.

Walking into her apartment he followed her into her kitchen. Silently she poured him a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

For a solid two minutes neither of them said anything to each other they just silently drank their coffee. The sound of her clearing her throat broke the loud silence.

“I’m assuming Steve told you he ended things with me?” Her hand clutched her large coffee cup.

Silently he nodded his head unsure of even what to say to her.

“He asked me if I loved you,” she felt sick thinking about the night before.

“What did you say?” Bucky asked finally speaking for the first time.

“I told him I think I do,” tears once again stared to brim her eyes as confessed her feelings.

He looked down at the table as if he was suddenly afraid to look at the girl in front of him. Placing his elbow on the table he rested his face in hand and took a deep breath. He was so unsure of everything he was feeling.

“I think it’s pretty obvious you don’t feel the same way,” tears started to slowly down her cheek. His silence was heartbreaking. She had managed to fall in love with two men, one who wasn’t going to ever love her back and one who loved her but didn’t want to be with her.

“Steve is my best friend, and the closes thing to a brother that I have, and I hurt him,” he sighed feeling guilty that he hurt the most important person in his life. “I have gone my whole life from the moment I met him doing everything I can to be the best friend I can be and I fucked up.”

She closed her eyes and winced knowing that she was the reason he fucked up.

“I’m sorry doll,” his eyes finally looked up to see her red eyes.

Tears slid down her round cheeks, she opened her mouth to speak and suddenly nothing came out. She didn’t even know what she should say to Bucky.

“How much I want to keep up things between us, I can’t do that to Steve. He means too much to me to do anything that could hurt him more then I already did,” he reached up with a shaky hand and pushed away the tears that kept sliding down her cheek.

“Okay,” her voice was low and shaky.

Bucky pulled his hands way from her and stood up and stared at her for a long moment. Biting his bottom lip he held back telling her that he didn’t want to do this. Walking out of her apartment he couldn’t let himself look back to see her crying.

Shutting the door he took a deep breath and leaned the against the door. He wanted desperately to run back inside and tell her he didn’t want to end thing but he couldn’t do that.

Sitting there at her kitchen table she couldn’t hold back the sob that broke her in chest. She knew when Bucky came to her door that she had not only lost Steve, but she was going to lose Bucky then. Closing her eyes she tried to hold back the tears that just kept falling.

Walking off into her bed she crawled under the cover and just laid there crying until the evening. She hated feeling like this, but she couldn’t help it.

Without a second thought she walked over to her closet and pulled out her over night bag and worked on packing enough clothes for a week. Zipping her bag up she headed out of her apartment with her purse on one shoulder and her duffle bag in another. Entering the car garage she went to her car and tossed her car in the backseat.

She drove the two hour drive up north to where her sister lived. She didn’t bother texting or calling her she just knocked on her sisters door. It was eight at night and her sister Janie was very confused when she found her younger sister standing on the other side of the door with puffy eyes.

“(Y/N)?”

“I got my heart broken,” she cried as she dropped her duffle bag on the floor.

Reaching forward her sister pulled her into her chest and rubbed her back as (Y/N) continued to cry.

“Who broke your heart?” Janie asked.

(Y/N) hadn’t told her sister about what had been going on with Bucky and Steve. She hadn’t really told anyone what was going on with the boys. She followed Janie inside to the kitchen where Janie made her a cup of tea, and then she went on to tell her all about Steve and Bucky and what happened.

Janie couldn’t lie everything her sister told her seemed crazy, but she was never going to judge her sister for sleeping with both men, or falling in love with both of them.

“Why didn’t you and Bucky keep things up?” Janie asked confused on why thing needed to end between them.

“Because he didn’t want to hurt Steve more then he did,” she sighed knowing that she had gotten between two best friends that were basically brother.

“I was so stupid I needed to keep my heart of this, and for some reason I couldn’t help but fall for both of them,” she cursed. “If I could of just kept this strictly about sex this wouldn’t of been a problem, but I couldn’t keep my stupid heart out of this.”

“Sweetie anyone would of fallen in love with them.”

She let out a heavy, “the last week with Bucky things had just seemed different. We were spending more time together and it wasn’t all about us having sex. I literally stay over with him just to cuddle and sleep together. We didn’t even have sex.”

“It sounds like Bucky might have feeling for you too,” Janie said.

She shrugged her shoulders, “I thought he might, but from what both Bucky and Steve had told me Bucky doesn’t do relationships. He doesn’t exactly believe in love, he the kind of guy that just likes to have sex.”

She couldn’t help but feel even more stupid, she knew how Bucky was but it didn’t stop her from keeping her feeling out of everything.

“Why don’t you stay here for a while. You don’t have to worry about going back to school for another month. You can totally stay here the whole time if you want,” Janie said knowing that her sister couldn’t just go back to seeing her neighbors every day.

“I can’t stay here for a whole month, but I can stay for a week. I packed enough to be gone for a week,” she sighed. She knew sooner then later she was going to have to see Steve and Bucky again, but she needed at least a week to try to move on.

“That works perfectly,” Janie smiled.

Janie helped her move her stuff into the guest room. (Y/n) took a shower and then went into the kitchen with her sister to make some cookies together before they decided to eat those cookies with some popcorn while watching a movie together. They sat on the couch together watching St. Elmo’s Fire both of their favorite movie from the eighties. This was some much needed time that (Y/N) needed with her sister.

-

When morning came around (Y/N) sat at the kitchen table with her sister as she was making them banana pancakes. She had a cup of coffee in her hand as she said, “what’s the plan for today?”

“Caleb wanted to come over tonight for dinner if you’re fine with that?”

Caleb was Janie’s boyfriend that (Y/N) had always loved. She thought Carter was the best possible guy for her sister. Janie was a kind and big hearted person, and Caleb was the exact same way. He would do anything in the world to make Janie happy.

“Of course Caleb can come over, but tell him he has to bring me my favorite Apple pie from Gale’s Diner,” she let out a soft laugh.

“You know he’ll bring that in a heartbeat for you,” Janie said as she put a plate with a stack of banana pancakes.

“Did you tell him why I’m here?” She was curious to know if Janie had told Caleb about her relationship with both Steve and Bucky.

Janie shook her head as she sat across from her sister, “I just told him you got your heartbroken by your neighbor, I didn’t give him any details.”

She couldn’t help but feel slightly relieve, she didn’t really want everyone knowing about her relationship with both boys.

The ate breakfast together and then sat in the living room together watching their favorite show to watch together Sex and the City. The had a bowl of popcorn sat between them as Janie clicked play on the next episode. Janie was the perfect distraction to keep (y/n) mind off of Bucky and Steve.

When it got closer to dinner time Caleb arrive with an apple pie from Gale’s Diner. (Y/N) sat at the kitchen table eating a slice pie as Janie and Caleb working on cooking dinner. Caleb had asked (Y/N) how she was doing but didn’t ask her anything about getting her heart broken.

They all ate dinner together and then decided to watch a movie together. Caleb and Janie curled up on the couch together and (Y/N) sat on the other side of the couch wrapped in a blanket. They decided to watch Catch Me If You Can. As soon as the movie (Y/N) headed off to her room to give Janie and Caleb some alone time.

As she laid in bed she couldn’t help but miss the boys. She had really slept alone much since she had started up with the boys, and the spot on the bed next to her felt cold an empty. She fought back tears as she closed her eyes before falling asleep.


	8. never the same

She had been gone a week and Bucky was very aware of it. He tried to not think about her constantly but his mind wondered back to her constantly. He also noticed that Steve seemed to be distracting himself with work. Steve was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop working on something, and Bucky stood in front of the fridge blankly staring inside not even sure what he was looking for.

Steve looked over at his best friend noticing that he was use staring off into nothing. He let out a heavy sigh shaking his head.

Steve was also very aware of the fact that (y/n) hadn’t being home in a week. He was also aware of the fact that his best friend seemed completely out of it. Steve knew that even if Bucky didn’t want to admit it he was pretty heartbroken. When Steve ended things with (Y/N) he didn’t expect for all three of them to end up heartbroken. He thought if he stepped way that maybe the two of them would get together and not have to worry about his feelings.

Bucky walked off to his room not bothering to get anything from the fridge. Steve wasn’t sure what to do but he couldn’t deal with Bucky mopping around.

-

(Y/N) had arrived back home and she couldn’t lie she wasn’t ready to see the boys. Walking up to her front door she unlocked the door and looked over when she heard her name. She glanced over to see Steve leaving his apartment. They both stood still staring at each other for a long moment. Steve went to step forward to talk to her but he stopped because he wasn’t sure what exactly to say to her. 

His blue eyes locked on her sad ones. He could tell that she was as heartbroken as Bucky. Her bright eye lack the gleam they normally had. Biting his bottom lip his thought of what he should even say to her. 

He wished that he could tell her Bucky was miserable without her. Hell he wished that he could tell her he was miserable without her. He knew he lost that privilege when he left her. He wished that Bucky hadn’t left her too. He never intended for Bucky to end things with her. He knew in his heart she had fallen in love with Bucky and he couldn’t blame her. Steve also knew that she had extremely strong feelings for him even if she wasn’t in love. He felt like he had been put in a rock in hard place. He had managed to put himself in a love triangle without meaning to. 

“(Y/N) where did you go?” He finally spoke up and walked towards her. 

She stood still at her door not even sure what she should say to Steve. She hadn’t spoken to him since her broke her heart that night. Just seeing him brought back a lot of emotions. 

“I went to see my sister,” her voice was soft. 

Steve took another step towards her and stopped a couple feet away from her. He wished things between them could go back to normal but he knew he was the one who had ruined everything. 

“Doll I’m really sorry.”

“Steve it’s not your fault it’s mine,” she reached for her door and opened it. 

“Doll I never meant for things to be like this.”

She had planned to walk inside but she stopped and stared at Steve for a long moment. 

“Steve lets be honest if you didn’t end things when you did we were both going to get even more hurt then we are now. How much I wish it wasn’t true I don’t think we were ever truly meant be,” she let out a sigh as her eyes brimmed with tears. “You mean a lot to me and think you will always have a piece of my heart, but I think maybe we’re better off this way.” He walked towards her and stopped in front of right in front of her. 

He reached forward and rested his hand on her round cheek. He stepped closer so he was a couple inches away from her. He wished that he could tell her he wanted to take it all back but he couldn’t. 

“Doll you’ll always have a piece of mine too. Maybe you’re right maybe we weren’t meant to be, but I need to have you in my life. Even if we’re just friends. I also need you to not give up on Bucky. He’s confused and he’s trying to be a good friend. I need you both to know there are no hard feeling on my part. I want you both to be happy.”

A soft smile spread across his face. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. 

“I don’t think he’s feels the same way for me that I feel for him, and one day I’ll be okay with that.”

“Doll…” he wished he could convince Bucky to get his head out of his ass but he didn’t know if he could. 

“It’s okay Steve,” she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss. 

“We were great while it lasted,” she stepped away from his touch. 

“(Y/N) I’m here if you ever need anything and I would really love for us to be friends again.”

She walked inside and Steve was left in standing outside her apartment knowing that things between them both were fully over. 

Steve stood outside her apartment. He sighed knowing that he needed to convince Bucky to fix things between them.

He walked back into his apartment and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for Bucky to get home from work. He needed to convince him to get his head out of his ass and fix things with her. Just because Steve and (Y/N) weren’t able to be together didn’t mean that Bucky couldn’t be with her. 

In all the the years he had been friends with Bucky he hadn’t ever seen him so broken up over ending things with a girl.

When Bucky came come from work he stepped into the kitchen and found his best friend sitting at the kitchen table

“What’s up Steve,” he said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

“Bucky we need to talk,” Steve said speaking up.

Bucky knit his eyebrows together and gave him a confused look before sitting down across from Steve. He opened the bottle and took a drink of the water. 

“You need talk to (Y/N),” Steve said jumping to the point not bothering to dance around thing.

Bucky closed his eyes and looked down at the table with a guilty look. He slowly shook his head, “I can’t”

“Bucky I don’t think you realize that you’re in love with her. In all the years I have known you I haven’t ever seen you this broken up over someone,” Steve stated attempting to get Bucky to realize how he felt.

“Steve I don’t love her, love isn’t real.”

As long as they had known each other Bucky had always told Steve he didn’t believe in love. Even after his high girlfriend cheated on him but told Steve he wasn’t heart broken because according to him love wasn’t real.

“You might not think love is real, but what you feel for her is love. You aren’t the only one completely torn up over this. I talked to (Y/N) today and she’s just as messed up as you.”

Bucky stood up and groaned as he pushed his fingers through his hair, “Steve it’s pretty clear you’re in love with her, so why don’t you get together with her? Like make her your girlfriend and have something with her that is something more then sex.”

Steve shook his head and stood up, “Bucky I talked to her and ended things fully with her today. I might love her too, but it’s different for her and I. She loves you Bucky and you love her. You don’t need to feel guilty about hurting me. I’m fine you aren’t betraying me by being in love with her. I need you to stop being an asshole and tell her you love her.”

Bucky paced in front of Steve for a moment silently. It was almost as if he was at a complete loss of what to even say.

“You think I love her?” He looked up at Steve

Slowly he nodded his head, “I think you do, and I know she loves you.”

“We both know I make a terrible boyfriend,” he stopped pacing and looked up at his best friend.

“I don’t think you would be when it comes to her. I think she’s something special and you need to not let her go,” he placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

-

With the bottle of wine in hand Bucky reached forward with a shaky hand and knocked on the door. Seconds seemed to be creeping by as he waited for her to answer the door. 

As the door slowly opened he took a deep breath waiting to face her. She stood in front of him with sad eyes. 

“Hi,” her voice was soft and unsure. 

He didn’t know what exactly to say to her. He had tried to prepare what he wanted to tell her but all of it seemed to leave his mind the second his eyes locked with hers. 

“So Steve says I’m in love with you. I haven’t ever been in love and to be quite honest I don’t know if love is exactly real. I know I feel things that I have felt before for you. I hadn’t seen you in a week and honestly this week has been hell. I haven’t been able to think straight knowing that I lost you. I never meant to hurt you by ending things. Steve is my best friend and I was so worried that I was being selfish by staying with you, but Steve told me that he wants us to be together that if I love you I need to be with you,” he rambled on not even sure if he was even making any sense at all. 

Everything he had just said to her made her feel like her head was spinning. After talking with Steve and fully ending things she didn’t expect Bucky to come over and confessed that Steve believed that Bucky was in love with her. 

“Do you think you love me?” 

He slowly nodded his head, “I feel things for you that I have never felt for another person.”

“What made you decided to come over here?” She asked.

“Steve told me I needed to make sure I didn’t lose you,” he sighed.

“Did you want to come inside?” She asked stepping aside.

He nodded and walked past her. She led him over to the living room coach. She sat down on one end of the couch and he sat on the other end staring at her. He still had a million things he wanted to say to her, but he wasn’t even sure how to say them. He had never really put himself out on the line like this. 

“Doll I can’t really picture my life where you aren’t with me. This last week has been hell not being able to be with you.”

“I cant be with you if you’re going to break my heart again,” she couldn’t deal with having her heartbroken again by the man sitting across from her.

“I wont break your heart again,” he reached over and rested his hand on her chubby thigh. 

“I just need you to know that I’m new to this whole being a boyfriend thing, and I’m going to mess up sometimes, but I’m begging you not to give up on me.”

She placed her hand on top of his and smile, “I won’t give up on you, but I need you to always talk to me and open and honest with me.”

“I can do that,” he leaned forward so his face was a few inches away from hers.

“I love Bucky Barnes,” she said softly moving forward so her lips were brushing against his.

“I think I love you too,” his pressed his lips against hers for a heated kiss.

Their lips danced for a moment before Bucky pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers.

“Did you want to stay the night?” She asked not wanting to spend another night without him.

He nodded and smiled, “yes I would love to stay.”

He pulled her body close to his and they sat on the couch together curled up next to each other. His hand gently rubbed her side as her head rested on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure in that moment how he had gone a week without out her. She had some how managed to break down his walls without even trying. He wasn’t sure if Steve didn’t make him man up if he would of let her slip through his fingers forever.

They sat together on her couch for probably an hour before she looked up at him with bright eyes and said, “can you take me to bed.”

Silently he nodded and took her hand leading her off to her bedroom.

She stood at the foot of her bed and he slowly stripped away her clothes. Standing in front of him completely exposed just smiling at him. She had spend the last week thinking she had lost Bucky forever and now here there were back together confessing how they really felt. Reaching forward she worked on removing his clothing. 

Standing naked in front of each other his hungry hands roamed her overly curvy body as their lips moved together. 

He pulled his lips away from hers and said, “I missed you so much”

“I missed you too,” she walked away from him and moved to her bed.

She laid naked on the bed staring at the man she loved with lust filled eyes. He stared at her for a long moment. Things between them felt suddenly different then they ever had before. This didn’t feel like just sex like it normal did. Slowly he crawled on the bed and hovered over her. Gently he connected his lips to her for a heated kiss. He dragged his lips from hers down the base of her neck. He left a trail of wet kisses across her skin. His lips kissed across her breast causing her to gently moan.

“Bucky I need you,” she said as she reached for him.

Dragging his lips away from her soft skin his eyes stayed locked on hers.

Reaching into her nightstand by the bed she grabbed a foil packet and handed it to Bucky. He tore the packet open with his teeth and slid the rubber down his length. Laying on her back she stared at him in complete bliss that he came back to her.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek for a moment before moving his lips up to her ear.

“On your side baby,” he whispered with his lips brushing against her ear.

She moved so she was laying on her side and looked over her shoulder watching as Bucky moved behind her. His hand rested on her doughy stomach as he slowly slid into her. She gasped as he bottomed out in her. He was completely still as his lips rested on her shoulder.

She leaned back and connected her lips with his for a passion filled kiss. Slowly he rolled his hips into her and he felt like he was home. It was almost as if she was made for him. His strong hand moved from her stomach and lifted her leg up. Her leg was hooked under his arm as he continued to move into her at a slow pace. 

The air felt thick as the coil in her stomach tightened. Her hand gripped the sheet as she was getting closer and closer to the edge. Her head rested on Bucky’s chest as his hips continued to roll into hers over and over again.

“Baby,” he groaned before connecting his lips to hers for a rough kiss.

Their lips danced as she reached back and gripped Bucky’s thigh. She was so close to the edge and it wasn’t going to take much for him to push her over the edge.

“Let go,” he groaned with his lips ghosting hers.

With another thrust he pushed her over the edge and she reached her high. She couldn’t help the moans that passed her lips as she slowly rolled his hips into her a few times. It didn’t take long before he reached his own high. He dropped her leg and still holding her close to him. 

“I love you baby,” he finally admitted how he felt as he held her close to him.

He removed himself from her slowly and rolled onto his back. She laid back on the bed next to him and stared at him smiling.

“So you love me?” She asked not being able to hold back a huge smile.

“I believe I do doll,” he reach forward pulling her curvy body close to his.

With her head resting on his chest she couldn’t help but feel like she as finally with the man she was meant to be with.


End file.
